Beginning of The End (A WenDip Fanfic)
by SoulShirt
Summary: A short oneshot after the bunker episode. Warning: Suicidal Themes
_**THANK YOU SO MUCH RED THE POKEMON MASTER! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE WHAT HAD HAPPENED I FIXED THE PROBLEM!**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Wendy woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. She looked at her clock, she was up early. Wendy opened her window, staring at the red sunrise before her. She smiled, thinking about yesterday's adventure with Dipper. 'It's cute, he really does like me. I mean, I kinda...' She smacked her cheeks, "Get those thoughts out of your head Corduroy." Wendy turned around and headed towards her closet, "Time to get ready for work."

After getting dressed and a quick breakfast, Wendy hurried out of her house. She ran to work as though it was any other day. She stopped half way through realizing no one would be awake at this hour. The gears in Wendy's head started to turn, "Maybe I'll surprise Dipper." Wendy grabbed onto the side of the porch roof and hauled herself up on top. She quietly opened the front window and stepped inside. Wendy looked around the room, as expected the twins were still asleep. She walked over to Dipper's bed, trying to sit on it without creaking. Wendy lightly brushed his hair out of the way of his forehead and eyes. She lightly traced her finger across his birth mark. This tickled Dipper and he turned his body opposite to Wendy. She laughed, patted his shoulder, then went down stairs. Wendy looked around the shack, "Why don't I... He's actually pretty cool, and really smart. Is age really all that's holding me back?"

 _Time Skip 2 Hours_

Wendy had done something she hadn't done in a long time... work. She was trying to get Dipper off her mind so she swept the floors, wiped the counters, restocked the shelves, and dusted every surface possible. None of this helped, Dipper was just consuming her thoughts. "Goddamit, besides age there is literally nothing holding me back." She took out her phone and Googled up the legal age gap allowed. The web page came up and read as follows:

 _In the situation of two minors, whom are romantically involved in the state of Oregon, as long as they age gap is less than four years. If the age gap exceeds this, the two must wait-_

She stopped reading, her heart beating out of control. "This...we can be together." She thought of her and Dipper together. Wendy intertwined her fingers and smiled, "I just hope he'll forgive me for yesterday..." A loud thump followed by fast foot steps pulled her from her thoughts. Wendy looked out the door, seeing the journal on the ground. Dipper turned inside, spotting Wendy. His eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears.

Mabel came running down the stairs, looking around when she spotted Wendy. "Where is he?" She asked frantically. Wendy pointed outside to where the journal laid on the ground. Mabel rushed outside, still frantically searching for Dipper. She picked up and quickly flipped through the pages. Wendy ran up behind her, "What's wrong Mabel?" A note fell out from in between the pages. Mabel picked up, a grim look growing on her face. She grabbed her stomach and started crying uncontrollably. Wendy picked up the note and started reading:

Dear Mabel,

I'm so sorry, but I have no choice. The pain of knowing she'll never accept me is worse than the pain of not knowing at all. I have to make it stop. Please tell Wendy not to blame herself, this is my fault for getting my hopes up for two months. Tell her I still love her, because... it won't matter after today.

Your Brother,

Dipper Pines

Wendy crumpled up the paper in her hand, "I have to find him..." She looked down at Mabel then rubbed her back, "I will find him, I promise."

Wendy ran through the forest, hopping over called trees and big rocks. "God dammit, where are you?" She looked around at her surroundings, barely catching some thing out of the corner of her eye. A broken branch hanging off a tree, "What the hell?" Wendy went over seeing a path of broken branches and crumpled leaves. She ran faster than before, now with a glimmer of hope to guide her through the forest.

Wendy came barreling out of the forest into a clearing. She looked around but there was no sign of Dipper.

 _Disco girl, coming through_

 _That girl is you_

Wendy turned behind her, only just realizing she was at the cliff next the forest. She ran over to the edge seeing Dipper sitting on the edge, his legs hanging off. The song ended and he looked up at the sky, "Well, song over... guess it's time I head out." He stood up and did arm circles. Wendy started running at him, "DIPPER STOP!" She slid under Dipper, knocking him on top of her. "What the hell, why the fuck would you do that man? I could've lost you." Dipper, looked down on her before standing up and brushing himself off. "Go away... Please. You don't want to see this." Dipper strode closer to the edge before Wendy wrapped her arms around his legs. "Please, I can explain. I didn't want to turn you down." Dipper stopped in his tracks, "What... do you mean?"

Dipper sat down in front of Wendy and listened as she told him the whole story. She told him about how their age gap was legal and she didn't know about it before. "So, you're telling me, we can be together?" Wendy nodded slowly. Dipper got up and dusted himself off before walking towards the edge again. Wendy's heart almost broke before he bent over and picked up his MP3 player. "Come, sit next to me." He sat on the edge with his legs hanging off. Wendy did as he said and sat with her legs hanging off.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Wendy looked down at him, "What is?" He looked up at the sky, "Life." Dipper wrapped his arm around her torso, "One minute, everything is over," He rested his head on her arm, "the next your hopes and dreams come to fruition." Wendy kissed the top of his head, "Dipper, this is the beginning of the end of your suffering." She rested her head on his, "I promise."


End file.
